Friend
by gothina234
Summary: Garcia helps Reid when he reaches a dark and low point after the death of his love, Maeve. One-shot


**Hey everyone, just a little one shot for you all. I needed to write something to vent some feelings. I'll be starting a new fanfic within the next few days, maybe even tomorrow. I hope you enjoy this. It just nibbled at my brain to get done.  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Warning - mentions of drug use**

Garcia walked out of her office, her bag bouncing off her hip. She walked down the stairs, ready to leave for home. She stopped when she spotted Reid sitting at desk staring at something on the table. He looked sad. Walking over, she discovered what he was staring at. She put a hand to his shoulder and gave it a small squeeze. "Reid?"

He looked up, his brown eyes meeting her eyes. He slid his hand over the picture. "Garcia, I didn't hear you come up."

"Reid, let me see."

She pulled his hand away to show the picture. A picture of the woman he had loved and missed everyday. It was the picture she had printed out of Maeve for him. She picked up the picture and smiled sadly. "She was beautiful."

"Yes, she was," Reid agreed sadly before gently taking the picture from her. "I thought after all this time, the pain would lessen but it doesn't. I see her and it comes back a hundred times stronger."

"I want you to come with me," Garcia said as she grabbed his jacket and bag. "I don't want you being alone tonight."

Reid held the picture and rose from his seat. "I think that I should stay with you."

"Come on, let's go. You are going to stay with me tonight."

Reid put on his jacket and took his bag. He put the picture in the inside of his jacket and followed Garcia. They walked to Garcia's car where he proceeded to get into the front seat and stare out the window. His mind allowing him to retreat from the outside world. The car began to move. In the corner of his eye, he could see Garcia checking up on him every now and again

"Reid, why today? You have been so much better over the last few months."

"I don't know," he answered numbly. "We dance in my dreams but she isn't there when I wake up. I want to wake up and see her laying next to me but that will never happen. I had a nightmare once. I was in bed and when I looked to my side, she was there. The bullet hole in her head and blood covering the sheets. I woke up and couldn't breath. I don't know why I feel like this. I've felt like this for the last few days. It won't go away."

Garcia pulled her car into her parking space and got out of the car. Reid slowly got out and looked up at the sky. "Where do you think we go after we die?"

Garcia walked around her car and gently took Reid's arm. "Hey, we will talk inside. I'm going to get some hot chocolate inside you and then we can talk."

Reid followed Garcia to her apartment and sat down on her couch. He debated whether to give her what was in his bag. He closed his eyes and imagined Maeve, the look of disappointment that she would have if she was still with him, disappointment in what he thought about doing. He opened his eyes when Garcia placed cup of hot chocolate on the table. Thinking back to the BAU, he was happy that Garcia had come over to him. She sat next to him.

"Talk to me," she smiled gently.

He quickly brought grabbed his bag and rummaged through it. He pulled out a large wad of tissue and put his bag back down. "Take it, please."

She took the wad of tissue and felt something solid inside of it. "What is this?"

"Destroy it," he pleaded numbly.

Garcia unwrapped the tissue and felt horror at what she saw. There in the tissue, lay a glass bottle labeled 'Dilaudid'.

She rushed from the couch into her bathroom and smashed the bottle into the sink, she turned the taps on and watched as the drug washed away. Walking out and back to the couch, she grabbed Reid's bag.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Checking there is nothing else in here," she answered, her voice panicked. She brought out a small white bag. "Have you had any of this? What is it?"

"I didn't take any," he said, biting his bottom lip hard. "It's cocaine. The person who sold me the drugs slipped that into my bag. I didn't want it but he said it was a welcome back gift. I just ran after I had the dilaudid. Garcia, please don't hate. I didn't take anything, I swear."

Garcia rushed back into the bathroom and threw the small bag in the toilet, she flushed it and stormed back over to Reid. She grabbed his face with her hands. "I want the truth now. If I had not talked to you tonight, would you have taken any of this? Honest answer!"

"Yes," he whispered. "I fought the cravings for so long and I just couldn't do it anymore. I'm sorry. Please don't tell Hotch! Or anyone else. Please."

She sank down to the couch and brought him into a gentle hug. She felt him lean against her shoulder and begin to cry.

"I miss her. I miss her so much. She was so scared and I couldn't help her. I just wanted it to go away."

"Shhhh...it's okay. You didn't do anything wrong. I know you love her, even after her death. I know it's not the same but when my parents died, I felt like I should have stopped them from dying. I know how much it hurts to lose the people you love," she soothed, she came away and took the picture out of his jacket pocket. "I know why you keep it there. You want her close to your heart. I like to think that we go somewhere nice when we die. No matter what science has to say, I choose to believe that. I like to think that Maeve is watching over you. Never ever think about taking drugs again. What would Meave think?"

"She would tell me the damage the drug can cause and she probably would have done exactly what you did. I'm so sorry, Garcia."

"You are still clean, that is the most important thing. Tomorrow, we will walk into the BAU and we will keep this between ourselves. None of the others will know unless you want them to."

"Thank you for helping me tonight."

"I saw the look in your eyes and knew something was wrong," she said before reaching to the table and picking up his hot chocolate. "Here, drink this. The only rush this will give you is a sugar rush."

* * *

**Next Day**

Garcia made her way back to her office, she had just had lunch and had to get back to work. She looked to Reid's desk and saw that he was calm and working normally. He was even joking with Morgan.

She walked into her office to see JJ admiring a large bouquet of flowers. JJ handed her a tiny envelope. "They came for you. They are beautiful."

Garcia loved them, they were so colourful, vibrant and amazing. She opened the envelope and pulled out the small card, she smiled at the card.

'Thank you. For everything.'

"Who are they from?" JJ asked.

"A good friend."

**Thanks for reading! Please review**


End file.
